poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Magic-is-cute
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ninja Binge or Shinobi Puppies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:47, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. You can add them at the What Would Happened If...? page. Oh! And welcome to my wikia. I'm Rigsrigsrigs10918, founder of this site.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) I looked at your drawings and they're not bad. However, you don't mind if I make my own versions of your designs, do you? BTW, how did you find this wikia?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) CartoonLover's birthday is coming up Thursday. Don't forget to wish him happy birthday on Thursday.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:25, November 19, 2013 (UTC)) I corrected the mistake I made. Sorry for the inconvenience.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC)) So, Magic-is-cute or Ellie(Which ever you prefer), who's your favorite Pound Puppy?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC)) So, I have a question. When was the first time you came across the TV Show?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:27, December 12, 2013 (UTC)) Would you me to come up with designs for Puzzle and Tori?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of Puzzle?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:35, December 15, 2013 (UTC)) Have you ever done fan-art requests before?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:11, December 15, 2013 (UTC)) Anything you'd like to add for Puzzle, info or artwork wise?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC)) Would you like to help out with PS, We Love You, Tony and Igor?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you. I think Tori looks cute.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:37, December 16, 2013 (UTC)) Sure. By the way, out of all the original Pound Puppies, who do you love the most?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) I love Bright Eyes too.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:46, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) Here it is. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) Do you take fan-art requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) Well, you see, Disneydude15 has listed Barkerville a character with no romantic interests. I think you should talk to him about that.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) I understand how you feel, Ellie, but I just don't see Barkerville having any romantic interests. I tried picturing him with a love interest, but I kept drawing blanks. Another thing: Tony's an artist and Tricolor's an artist, they both find Dumbo annoying and their names both start with "T". I'm really sorry and I hope you're not upset but I think Tricolor should be with Tony. I hope you understand.(Disneydude15 (talk) 00:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) I hope you're not upset.(Disneydude15 (talk) 01:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for understanding. I'm very, very sorry, Ellie. I hope you're not upset. You're one of my best friends and I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again. I'm sorry. I'm awfully sorry.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Me too. Thank you for understanding. You're such a great friend. And speaking of that, can you do an artwork of Tricolor and Tony the Artist hugging each other?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, Ellie. Would you like to help out with a new fan made episode I started called Tricolor's Triangle?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Sure. I'll admit, Dino and Mona Lisa are VERY cute. BTW, have you received my message?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:22, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) Aw. You're so sweet. Also, do you feel comfortable doing an artwork of Tricolor and Tony the Artist hugging each other?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:01, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) I finished The Paw Flaw for you. What do you think of the ending? In addition, I uploaded Artie. By the way, did you get my request?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) Christmas is coming tomorrow!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC)) Merry Christmas, Ellie!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:00, December 25, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, Ellie! How was your Christmas? Did you get my request?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC)) Hi. I have a request. You wouldn't mind doing some designs for Tori's family, do you? I have them listed on Tori's description(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:18, December 26, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for your help yesterday. You've been a great help. By the way, have you received my requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:50, December 27, 2013 (UTC)) Sure, I'd be more than happy to draw them for you. I haven't heard from you for a while though. Have you enjoyed for Christmas? Have you received my request about Tricolor hugging Tony the Artist?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:32, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you, Ellie. Say! My birthday is coming up next week.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:43, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) I'll be 23 next week. How old will you be when your birthday comes?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:51, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) What kind of cat breed would you like to see McWhisker as?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) Disneydude15's birthday is on Monday. Don't forget to wish him happy birthday when Monday comes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:58, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of McWhisker and Ruby?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:44, December 29, 2013 (UTC)) I saw your new artwork and it looked good. Can you an artwork of Tony the Artist and Tricolor sitting on a park bench as they make sketches together?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:03, December 29, 2013 (UTC)) Are you excited that the new year is almost here?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:47, December 31, 2013 (UTC)) Oh! Have you received my reque Have you received my request?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:51, December 31, 2013 (UTC)) Saturday's my birthday! I have a new request: Chew Chew and Drumstick holding a birthday cake as John and Sandra hold a card saying "23" and Tony the Artist and Tricolor and their children celebrating. What do you think? Do you think you'll be able to do it?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC)) Today's my birthday!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:36, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) That's okay. I understand.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:49, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:22, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) You're welcome, Ellie.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Can you do an artwork of Tricolor and Tony the Artist sitting at the park bench while holding hands?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) What do you think of my design of Ruby?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:44, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Just so that we don't get confused, I changed the youngest child's name from Ollie to Hairball Jr. You know, so that we won't confused him for a character that already has that name.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:22, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) Thar's okay. Everybody makes mistakes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:39, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) What do you think of my designs for Charlemange and Hairball's kids?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:27, January 8, 2014 (UTC))